La rose du Transvaal
by Eyael
Summary: Tout le monde connaît un jour l'amour et personne ne déroge à la régle. Certains ne s'y attendent pas et ça donne des résultas explosifs. Merci de laisser une review!
1. Chapter 1

La rose du Transvaal chapitre 1

Avertissement :  Bon alors il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour mêlant également une partie de l'histoire de l'Afrique du Sud. Autre chose importante, tout diffère complètement des histoires de Barks et de Don Rosa (Retour au Klondike et la prisonnière de la vallée de l' agonie blanche. ) Quant aux noms, j'utilise les noms américains. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Deux ans, ca ferait bientôt deux ans qu'il s'escrimait désespérément à extraire de l'or des sous sols et des plaines désertiques d'Afrique du Sud.

Exaspéré par sa journée vaine, harassé de fatigue, il lança avec violence sa pioche sur le sol.

Ses mains le brûlaient encore plus que d'habitude, normal : il s'était fait des ampoules aux mains et bon nombre d'elles avaient crevé. Furieux et épuisé, à ses yeux ceux qui affirmaient que trouver de l'or ou des diamants était simple comme tout ; étaient d'abominables menteurs. Mais c'est peut être ce qu'il méritait en un sens, étant donné que déguiser la vérité quand ça l'arrangeait il l'avait déjà fait, non ?

J'en ai vraiment marre, marmonna il. Ca suffit comme ça pourquoi ne pas faire une pause ? De toutes façons rien ne va comme je l'espérais !

Reprenant son matériel, il se dirigea vers la ville en tâtant le fond de ses poches dont il extirpa un shilling.

Le « Burning Diamond »était un des plus grands tripots de la ville, semblant moins louche et moins dangereux que la plupart des autres. Bon nombre de prospecteurs ou de trravailleurs échouaient en ce lieu après leur dur labeur. C'était un des rares endroits où on pouvait jouir de la présence de jolies filles.

S'accoudant au comptoir sans prêter la moindre attentions aux violentes altercations ou aux chansons chantées à tue tête, il attendit avec résignation que quelqu'un se décide à prendre sa commande.

-Ouais qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ? On a du gin, du whisky ou alors…

-Une bière. Ca suffira largement merci.

-Pas de problème. Attendez deux ou trois minutes.

Indifférent à la tirade du barman, il promena son regard dans la foule. Une jeune serveuse vêtue d'une robe rouge à la démarche souple se faufilait entre les tables sous les regards lubriques des consommateurs. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ces beautés lourdes et débordant de bijoux, maquillées avec excès et frisant la vulgarité. Même si sa tenue ou ses cheveux châtains semblaient quelconques, son visage était fin et droit, ses yeux de couleur noisette en amande lui conféraient une certaine allure. Et vu le regard du patron, jamais il ne permettrait à une fille comme elle de démissionner.

Perdu dans ses pensées il remarqua à peine qu'elle avait disparu et mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle était devant lui, une chope à la main.

-Ca ne va pas, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Hein ? Non, tout va bien, vous occupez pas de ça.

-Je n'en avais pas la moindre intention, répliqua elle froidement. Tenez je crois que vous avez commandé quelque chose, ajouta elle en poussant dans sa direction une chope de bière.

-Ah très bien, marmonna il en détournant son regard ; ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention.

Visiblement la jeune fille semblait tout aussi indifférente, occupée à essuyer des verres crasseux ou à préparer des commandes avec zèle. Absorbée par sa tâche, et ne souriant pas ; une main s'abattit sur son épaule avec brutalité, l'obligeant à se retourner et à faire face à son patron.

-Tu comptes tirer cette tête encore longtemps ? Je t'avertis que je vais pas tolérer ça très longtemps.

-Si vous voulez que le travail soit bien fait et rapidement, vous feriez mieux de me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé, répondit elle.

-Non mais écoute toi, petite imbécile ! Pour qui tu te prends tu peux me le dire s'offusqua l'homme. J'en connais d'autres qui rêveraient d'être à ta place plutôt que sur le trottoir ou dans un bordel ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une ingrate !

-Comment osez vous, murmura elle à voix basse. J'ai accepté les conditions sans sourciller, je trime le plus possible et vous me trouvez ingrate ?

-Ah Blacksand, Blacksand, un jour faudra que tu reviennes sur terre : tout le monde trime et tu n'es pas la seule ! pauvre chérie, tu veux surement que je t'offre quelque chose, railla il avec un sourire odieux. Maintenant bouge toi !! y a plein de monde qui attend, ajouta il avant de la pousser violemment.

Blacksand… A l'entente de ce nom, il avait écouté plus attentivement l'altercation. Ce nom évoquait en lui de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, il avait connu quelqu'un qui portait ce nom. Mais tout ça c'était le passé, inutile de le ressasser et plusieurs personnes pouvaient avoir le même nom. Vraiment il n'avait pas besoin de se mêler de cette histoire ; les problèmes tout le monde en avait.

Le barman soliloquait tout en encaissant l'argent. 'Pauvre abrutie… Faut vraiment que je la mette au pas cette garce. Elle est là depuis à peine deux mois mais elle est toujours le même ! Dommage qu'elle soit aussi bien foutue sinon je l'aurais mise à la porte, mais ça serait pas bon pour le business. J'espère que toutes les nanas du Cap sont pas toutes des plaies comme elle…. »

A nouveau à ces mots, il sentit son coeur chavirer. S'étouffant à moitié avec sa bière et toussant violemment, il jeta un coup d'œil successif à la serveuse et au barman, hésitant puis se jetant à l'eau.

-Excusez moi, vous dites que cette fille vient du Cap ? c'est dingue ça !

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je l'ai embauchée. Pourquoi cette question débile ?

-Non… Je trouve qu'elle ressemble pas à des personnes venant de cette ville, à part son accent. Mais c'est pas ça qui importe je pense.

-Au moins toi t'es intelligent ! Tu as deviné qu'une femme, elle est bonne qu'à être jolie, souriante, à obéir et surtout à la fermer !

-Merci, répondit il. Mais ce n'était pas le fond de sa pensée et il en voulait à cet homme aviné de tenir des propos aussi grossiers et détestables. Mais ce type d'hommes était tellement convaincu de détenir la vérité vraie… Fixant le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu, il se leva.

-Je crois que je vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, lâcha il en posant sa monnaie sur le comptoir. Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la sortie perdu dans ses pensées ; tout se mêlait et s'embrouillait : rêve de richesses, réalité, souvenirs d'enfance… Ca faisait longtemps que ca n'était pas arrivé, songea il en arrivant devant un bâtiment d'aspect miteux. Toutes les petites chambres à louer étaient aussi sinistres que l'immeuble en lui-même : un lit inconfortable et branlant, une petite penderie vermoulue et les murs qui s'écaillaient régulièrement sans compter les toiles d'araignée. Mais au moins il avait un endroit où rentrer malgré tout son inconfort. Et de toutes façons… Un jour il deviendrait riche, il prouverait à tous qu'il est capable de quelque chose et particulièrement à LUI. Par sa faute, il avait essuyé une humiliation cuisante. Si il recroisait son chemin, il la lui ferait payer cher. Mais vaincu par la fatigue, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Ca faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce dépotoir et que ses efforts étaient toujours aussi vains. Préférant ménager ses forces, il se contentait d'observer la foule. Des ouvriers discutaient allègrement entre eux faisant tinter des pièces. A croire qu'ils avaient plus de chance que lui.

Peut être devait il trouver autre chose pour gagner de l'argent. A ce moment, quelqu'un trébucha, renversant plusieurs paquets ; une jeune fille.

-Tout va bien ? Vous devriez faire un peu plus gaffe non ?

-Occupez vous de vos oignons, répliqua elle sèchement avant de tenter de se relever péniblement.

-Au moins acceptez un peu d'aide, proposa il en lui tendant une main et en ramassant de l'autre les paquets.

-Je veux bien, répondit elle en saisissant la main. Mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule.

-Parfait, alors la prochaine fois, souffrez donc à en crever ! Au fait, hasarda il en la reconnaissant peu à peu. Vous ne travaillez pas au « Burning Diamond » ?

-Si et alors ?

-Rien… je suis juste surpris que vous ne vous y trouviez pas.

-J'ai réussi à avoir trois heures de libre alors j'en profite. Maintenant, salut ! Ajouta elle avant de partir d'un pas résolu.

-A plus tard, Balcksand.

En entendant cette réplique, la jeune fille lui fit volte face, particulièrement surprise et quelque peu agacée.

-Je peux savoir, murmura elle ; comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Sa voix devenait de plus en plus menaçante à chaque mot.

-A cause d'une dispute entre vous et votre patron. Mais je… C'était involontaire si j'ai entendu ça ! S'empressa il d'ajouter voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui décochait.

-Personne n'a donc rien d'autre à faire que de prendre plaisir à voir des femmes s'en prendre plein la tronche pour pas un rond, c'est ça ?

Des regards commençaient à se pointer sur eux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'outra t il excédé par ces reproches et accusations. Vous enfin tu… Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des difficultés, surtout quand on n'est pas d'ici ! J'en sais quelque chose, moi aussi ça m'est arrivé !

Abasourdie par ces mots, elle le dévisagea du regard.

-J'imagine que tu dois en avoir ta claque, tu n'as sans doute personne qui t'attend ou qui pense à toi ! Malheureusement, on ne rencontre pas autant de gentillesse qu'on le voudrait.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, murmura elle en détournant les yeux et en portant la main à sa joue ; ce geste la fit grimacer. Les coups reçus, les injures, tout cela était courant ; mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Quelqu'un t'a giflé, observa il. Ce n'était pas une accusation mais une constatation. Elle acquiesça en silence.

Ca aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu te frapper encore plus violemment. C'est drôle, tu me rappelles quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi quand j'étais gosse. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais.

-Ah oui ? Ravie de l'apprendre, ca va faire la une des journaux, ironisa elle.

-S'il te plait, laisse moi te poser une dernière question, même si elle te semble idiote ! Tu ne t'appellerais pas Elisabeth par hasard ?

-Si mais comment, comment avez-vous obtenu cette information ? Sans doute en vous mêlant de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Sale type ! Ordure !

Sur ces mots, elle lui arracha des mains les paquets et commença à marcher avec fureur. Il l'observa s'éloigner, tenté par lui dire COMMENT il la connaissait. Et il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. Elle était juste à cinq mètres de lui.

-Je suis peut être une ordure comme tu dis, mais je me souviens d'une gamine qui n'a pas hésité à manifester plus de gentillesse que ça à un gamin de son âge seul ; qu'elle a rencontré en arrivant quelque part. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, adieu !

Voila c'était dit. De toutes façons, elle ne faisait plus partie de que de son passé suffisamment douloureux. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de croire que tout était comme à l'ancien temps ? D'eux deux, l'imbécile c'était lui.

En entendant la réponse prononcée avec un tel ressentiment, Elisabeth s'arrêta à nouveau serrant encore plus ses paquets. La tirade avait réveillé en elle de vieux souvenirs ; enfant elle avait connu effectivement quelqu'un avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Ils avaient rapidement liés amitié et grâce à lui, elle se sentait moins triste quand elle pensait à sa ville natale. Puis trois ans plus tard elle l'avait perdu de vue, bien qu'elle se soit fait d'autres copains.

Abandonnant le vouvoiement, elle lança :

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « manifester plus de gentillesse que ça ? »

-Tu n'as qu'à chercher toute seule puisque tu n'as besoin de personne, railla il en croisant les bras.

Et la scène lui revînt immédiatement à l'esprit, cette rencontre inespérée et le déclic se fit.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un truc pareil arriverait, lâcha elle d'une voix étranglée. Ca fait douze ans qu'on ne s'était pas revus et tu es à nouveau là face à moi…. La vie réserve vraiment des surprises tu ne trouves pas Flinty ?

-Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord, répondit il. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. Bon sang t'as tellement changé, quand je pense que j'ai encore l'image de toi gamine…

-Hé je peux en dire autant de toi mon vieux, s'amusa elle. Oh non, je suis désolée mais si je continue à parler, je vais avoir des problèmes. Tu viendras me voir un de ces quatre ?

-Pourquoi pas, en plus on a sans aucun doute une foule de choses à se dire. Bon courage, je sais que tu peux t'en sortir.

-Merci, bon courage à toi aussi. Et elle partit, se fondant dans la foule.

Toujours aussi étonné et quelque peu dépassé par la tournure que prenaient les événements présents, il repensa à ces moments innocents et à leurs confidences qu'ils avaient tant partagés.

Impossible de savoir si c'était la fatalité qui s'en était mêlé ou le hasard mais l'avenir lui paraissait confus et agité dans les prochains jours. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'avant ce soir il retournerait au Burning diamond.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

La rose du Transvaal chapitre 2 

Une dispute avait eu lieu dans la rue ; visiblement portée sur la situation actuelle du pays. Personnellement ca lui était pour le moment égal, ce qui lui importait plus, c'était de parvenir à joindre les deux bouts. Entendant quelques mots de la dispute, il s'éloigna préférant rester neutre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'abatte sur son épaule et le tire en arrière.

-Tu voulais un témoin pas vrai, gronda un ivrogne. Ben t'en as un devant toi ! Alors vas y recrache ton venin salaud !!

-J'ai dit que ça servait à rien de faire plusieurs républiques dans un seul état. Et de toutes façons vaudrait mieux s'occuper des indigènes que des anglais !

-Ah ouais ?! Ben laisse moi te dire que t'es vraiment plus atteint que ce que je ne pensais ! Tu crois que les anglais vont agir comme ça ? Des clous oui ! Ils vont nous arracher ce qu'on possède : de l'or jusqu'au moindre grain de blé !

-Je te permets pas ! eh toi, aboya il, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Préférant rester neutre dans cette histoire, il fit résolument comme si il n'avait rien entendu ce qui lui valût une violente pression au bras.

-Alors tu vas répondre dis ? Ou alors t'es trop stupide pour parler ?

-Je ne suis pas… stupide murmura il d'une voix basse et légèrement menaçante. Et si tu tiens à connaître le fond de ma pensée sur ce point, je vais te le dire : je m'en fous entièrement. Maintenant lâche moi !

-Pas avant que tu prennes position sur une de nos opinions, cracha l'ivrogne le visage déformé par la colère. A ce moment précis, d'autres personnes se rassemblèrent autour d'eux ; visiblement coupé du monde l'homme continuait de hurler son discours politique. Les uns acclamant à grands cris, les autres s'y opposant. La discussion ne tarda pas à tourner en bagarre violente. Tombant à terre, il sentit sa joue lui faire mal. Ce fût suffisant pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et le décider à se battre lui aussi contre ceux qui avaient lancé le sujet.

Assez d'injustices, assez de la misère et de la politique des donneurs de leçons ! il se contenait depuis trop longtemps, avait patienté pris sur lui ; tant pis pour les ennuis récoltés ! Ces ordures n'avaient qu'à pas mettre le feu aux poudres ! Cognant avec violence, parant les coups et en recevait la douleur semblait absente ; finalement son adversaire leva les mains pour qu'il s'arrête. Laissant son point en suspens un court instant, il lâcha : « Pourquoi pas, de toutes façons un autre s'occupera de toi… Et CA, c'est de ma part pour te remercier de m'avoir impliqué là dedans ! » Il lui décrocha un violent crochet qui fit saigner son adversaire au niveau de la mâchoire. Constatant que personne ne lui prêtait d'attention il s'éclipsa du lieu alors que la bagarre continuait. Inutile d'aller au devant des ennuis. La douleur était horrible : des coups reçus dans la poitrine, un autre particulièrement meurtrier sur le visage. Effleurant sa joue il enleva immédiatement sa main en grimaçant. Visiblement il ne semblait pas y avoir de fracture c' était déjà ça. Sortant de sa poche un vieux mouchoir et l'imbibant d'eau, il l'appliqua sur la zone meurtrie. Quels salopards, pourquoi avait il été mêlé à ce truc ? La politique n'était pas sa tasse de thé et ce pays était assez grand pour tous ceux qui cherchaient fortune non ? « ca m'étonnerait fortement que ce soit pareil aux états unis ou en Australie, on devrait plus réfléchir. »

De toute façon il y avait une autre priorité : essayer de se refaire un peu d'argent mais comment s'y prendre ? Et qui lui offrirait une chance ? Même si la ville était gigantesque rares étaient ceux qui réussissaient à tenir les deux bouts grâce à leur travail. Se remettant en route et grimaçant encore un peu à cause de la douleur, il atteignit un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas où un chantier s'était dressé. La chance serait peut être de son côté pour une fois !

Peu de monde s'affairait ainsi que l'assemblage des murs progressait lentement. Très lentement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Reste pas dans nos pattes à moins que tu tiennes à te ramasser des briques en pleine poire, railla un ouvrier sur un ton mauvais.

Si il s'était écouté, il lui aurait sorti une réplique particulièrement cinglante mais il avait une priorité plus importante.

-Désolé, mais j'aimerais parler à un responsable, répondit il sans perdre son calme. C'est important.

Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire grasseyant en le dévisageant ; imbécile. Décidé à tenter sa chance, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir ; des regards se braquaient à nouveau sur lui quand une voix les renvoya à leurs travaux.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-En passant devant votre construction, et constatant le manque d'ouvriers j'ai pensé que…

-Qu'une paire de bras supplémentaire serait la bienvenue c'est ça ? acheva le contremaître. Et qu'est ce qui m'oblige à te prendre ?

-Peut être des délais à tenir. Qu'avait il sorti comme truc ?! Bon sang, inutile d'espérer après avoir dit ça !

-Y'a du vrai dans ce que tu dis lais donne moi une raison, une seule bonne raison pour te laisser ta chance.

-Je connais un peu de trucs en construction et… j'apprends vite. Des mensonges comme d'habitude mais tant pis.

-M'ouais, marmonna le contremaître ca reste à prouver : t'as du mortier du ciment et des briques. Je te laisse deux heures pas une minutes de plus pour continuer au maximum ce mur. Si au bout de ce temps j'estime que c'est correct mais sinon… Alors bonne chance !

Une mise à l'épreuve plutôt inattendue et risquée, songea il intérieurement. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait utilisé ce genre d'outil et pas le droit à l'erreur. Tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse naissante et observant les gestes des autres ouvriers il se lança. Les premières tentatives s'accompagnèrent de petits ratés et rectifications à faire mais ça semblait bien parti. Enfin peut être, le problème venait plus du rythme, si il ne pouvait pas accélérer le mouvement tout partirait en l'air. Inquiété à cette pensée, il mit plus de rapidité dans ses gestes.

-Bon ça suffit, arrête toi !

Reculant d'un pas et croisant les bras derrière son dos, il pria pour que tout aille bien. De son côté le contremaître observait attentivement le travail ; non à présent ce n'était pas correct mais mauvais, c'était une certitude.

-Dis donc, c'est la première fois que tu fais ce genre de boulot ?

-Oui en effet, avoua il à mi voix, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

-La première fois, hum…. Dans l'ensemble, ca a l'air de tenir la route même si il ya de la place pour un meilleur rythme. J'espère que tu connais un peu plus ka menuiserie, la peinture, réponds.

-J'ai un peu travaillé sur le bois, c'est vrai, admit il d'un air gêné.

-Parfait. Alors je t'attends demain matin à huit heures, sans faute. Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas perdre le rythme et à faire du net. Vingt cinq pences de l'heure pour un boulot comme ça je pense que c'est princier non ?

Effectivement. Mais comment diable avait il pu faire ça ?! Sentant son cœur cogner encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée il trouva néanmoins le courage de dire : « j'y serais. »

-Tu es finalement venu, j'allais finir par ne plus y croire. A moins que l'ambiance ne soit pas assez agréable à tes yeux ?

-Franchement tu t'imagines que je peux venir comme bon me semble, soupira il d'un air blasé.

-Monsieur aimable, s'amusa la brune en quittant le comptoir pour apporter une commande. Fort heureusement pour l'instant, aucun tyran dans les pattes. Malgré la présence de toutes ces harpies, tigresses et idiotes ne ratant pas une occasion d'enivrer un peu plus la clientèle.

-On dirait qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose, ajouta elle en l'observant avec insistance, son regard noisette soutenant le sien.

-Si tu savais le nombre de trucs qui nous tombent dessus, marmonna il en tirant un peu sur une manche de sa chemise quelque peu élimée.

-Laisse moi deviner : divergences d'opinions sur le sort du pays avec des arguments appuyés ?

-Mais comment diable ?!

-Flinty, je te rappelle qu'ici c'est un bar en plus d'être une salle de jeux, soupira elle d'un air accablé. Les discours sur Cecile Rhodes, les mines ou les républiques sont monnaie aussi courantes que les tricheurs.

-Y a de ça admit il d'un ton pensif. Mais pas seulement ; ca concerne aussi de l'argent.

-Oh oh. Dis moi beau gosse, susurra à son oreille une chanteuse maquillée avec excès. Pourquoi ne me mettrais tu pas dans le coup ? A moins que tu ne sois un horrible rustre, ajouta elle en roulant des yeux et s'approchant de lui petit à petit tel un serpent ayant repéré une souris. Tu sais c'est égoïste de tout garder pour soi.

-Tiens donc parce que tu crois que c'est à TOI qu'il aurait des confidences à faire ? Ne me fais pas rire, vu ta voix de casserole et ta dégaine, à sa place je ferais tout pour me débarrasser d'une dinde dans ton genre, intervînt Elisabeth en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-Ha !La seule dinde qaue je vois ici c'est toi Blacksandd, cracha la chanteuse d'un ton acide avant de repartir. Et toi, si un jour tu as envie d'un café, ajouta elle d'un ton mielleux.

A ces dires, il préféra s'intéresser à une tâche incrustée sur le comptoir.

-Mon dieu quelle cruche, soupira il.

-De toutes façons comment pourrais tu dénicher un truc te rendant riche comme Crésus ? C'est impossible pour nous.

-Impossible peut être pas. Extrêmement dur à réaliser oui, rectifia il en faisant tourner son verre.

-Du moment qu'on arrive à s'en tirer et à vivre ; et déjà ça, c'est pas gagné d'avance.

-Je ne te croyais pas si pessimiste ; au contraire dans le passé tu étais toujours à me faire voir le bon côté des choses.

-Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé j'ai grandi entretemps ; ses yeux se durcirent et son expression avait quelque peu changé. Elle différait de son amie d'antan.

Et pour info, je ne suis pas pessimiste mais réaliste nuance ; enfin bon si de ton côté tu es sur un coup, ajouta elle en débouchant une bouteille.

-Sincèrement je croyais que tu serais plus heureuse au moment où je te l'aurais annoncé, grommela il. De toute évidence son sort semblait complètement l'indifférer.

-Bien sur que je suis contente, que vas-tu t'imaginer tu peux me le dire ? s'offusqua elle en chassant d'une pichenette une mèche de cheveux. Mais faudrait être stupide pour aller fêter ça à tout va, je te croyais plus terre à terre que ça.

-Bon, puisque tu le prends de cette façon…. Visiblement je perds mon temps ici , ajouta il en se levant brusquement. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner.

« Je te croyais plus terre à terre que ça…. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Quelle idiote mais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ma façon de penser ? Qu'elle reste donc plongée dans son réalisme à la con ! Ah les femmes », soupira il pourquoi fallait il qu'elles enveniment de cette manière les choses ? Dire qu'au moment où il l'avait revue il n'y a pas sept jours de ça il en avait é&prouvé de la joie mais là….

Continuant son service et observant les parties de cartes ou les spectacles, elle repensait à leur discussion d'il y a deux jours. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait peut être été un peu abrupte mais enfin… Inutile de cacher certaines vérités et surtout pas à des amis. Et puis ce n'était qu'une simple mise au point, si elle avait vraiment voulu se montrer dure…

Quand on avait un ami comme Glomgold, on plaisantait beaucoup moins, on ne faisait pas échange de frivolités. Mais on pouvait parler en toute franchise de sujets qui tenaient à cœur, tenter de trouver des solutions à des problèmes. Un des habitués se lança dans une série de plaisanteries et semblait décidé à se tailler un auditoire. En l'écoutant, elle commença à chasser de son esprit ses pensées et saisit l'occasion pour s'y mettre aussi. Rire un peu ne faisait de mal à personne.

Dans le fond de la pièce, trois personnes parlaient à voix basse ; malgré elle, elle perçût quelques mots de leur conversation.

-Ce type, il manque pas de courage.

-Ouais, la terreur du Transvaal, en voilà un qui n'a pas usurpé son surnom.

-En tout cas c'est pas demain la veille qu'on verra quelqu'un qui lui résistera !

-Il est SI extraordinaire que ça ? Pas possible je n'y crois, fit elle observer en haussant un sourcil tout en serrant son plateau contre elle.

-Et pourtant si poupée. Quel type… Mais il n'a pas plus de chance que nous avec la prospection.

-Vous le connaissez, demanda elle avec méfiance.

-Non, j'ai juste entendu parler de lui. Dépitée elle rejoignit le comptoir en sortant un jeu de cartes de sa poche. D'autres ouvriers continuaient à affluer ; la routine en gros.

-Bonjour, c'est possible de manger quelque chose ici ? La voix la ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, elle acquiesça.

-Naturellement. Heu excusez moi, mais vous ne seriez pas écossais par hasard ? Ca s'entend à l'accent que vous avez.

-Si et alors ?

-Rien c'est rare d'en croiser par ici mais passons. Bon qu'est ce qui vous… Elle ne pût achever sa phrase, un groupe s'était formé autour de lui tous prêts à vouloir en découdre avec lui.

-Alors gamin, tu ne tiens pas à faire une petite partie, proposa un type maigre.

-Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi répliqua il. Les jeux truqués, je connais.

-Tu oses me traiter de tricheur ? Attends un peu !

-Stop ! Pas de ça ici, les interrompit elle. Si vous tenez à vous battre, faîtes le mais dehors !

-Vraiment, ricana un autre homme en la saisissant par le poignet. Désolé chèrie mais on fait ce qu'on veut !

-Laissez la tranquille.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : laissez la tranquille, répéta Mc Duck. Elle n'est pour rien dans cette histoire mais si vous tenez à ce que je m'énerve….

-Si il n'est pas mignon, comme j'ai peur maman… Il ne pût achever sa phrase recevant un direct en pleine poitrine.

-Allez on sort d'ici, ordonna le prospecteur. Puisque tu tiens tant à cette bagarre.

Intriguée elle les suivit dans la rue en les observant attentivement. Ce type devait être fou ou suicidaire pour affronter des bagarreurs pareils. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit esquiver avec souplesse et rapidité puis riposter sans la moindre difficulté la stupeur s'empara d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en fuite.

-Bon est ce que maintenant ça serait possible de revenir à nos moutons demanda il en se tournant vers elle et en enlevant un peu de poussière de sa tenue.

-Hein ? heu oui oui, bien sur ; excusez moi mais qui diable êtes vous ? Je connais peu de personnes capables de mettre une telle trempe à des racailles de cet acabit.

-Vous êtes plutôt curieuse, mais bon je ne vois de raison à me taire. Certains m'appellent « la terreur du Transvaal » mais mon vrai nom est Scrooge Mc Duck. Je suis prospecteur, ajouta il devant sa mine éberluée sur un ton indifférent.

Ainsi donc elle faisait face à cet homme dont les rumeurs abreuvaient tant les tripots ?

Plutôt surprenant et inattendu mais ca ferait un sujet de conversation supplémentaire avec son ami.

A suivre.


End file.
